Rose Bonbon
by xx-Honoka-Chan-xx
Summary: SuG. C'est halloween et Shinpei décore toute sa maison en rose pour l'occasion. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque une petite tête blonde arrive à l'imprévue et décide de vous considérer comme bonbon plutôt alléchant? Cette fic ne m'appartient pas! Et les personnages non plus!


**Rose bonbon**

Résumé : SuG. C'est halloween et Shinpei décore toute sa maison en rose pour l'occasion. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque une petite tête blonde arrive à l'imprévue et décide de vous considérer comme bonbon plutôt alléchant?

Auteur : Et oui! Ce n'est pas moi l'auteure! C'est ma sœur! Mais faut pas s'inquiéter c'est une histoire superbe!

Couple : Takeru X Shinpei

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et pas plus à ma sœur!

Bols roses, nappes roses, coussins roses, fantômes roses, squelettes roses, …. Tout était rose! Des murs jusqu'au plafond! Une personne de petite taille, mais qui était vraiment enjouée, s'amusait à séparer des bonbons dans plusieurs sacs, et vous avez surement deviné, roses. C'était l'halloween. Tentant en vain de brocher un des sacs surement trop plein, notre petit garçon aux cheveux châtain (Devinez c'est qui!) entendit sonner à la porte de son appartement.

Laissant tomber son malheureux sac rose, notre petit châtain alla ouvrir la porte. En ouvrant, un décoloré lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-Shinpeeeeeiiiii!

Tombés tous les deux à la renverse, le décoloré ne pouvait arrêter de rire, voyant son ami rouge pivoine.

-… Takeru… dégage…. tu m'étouffes!

-Ahh… Tu me fais de la peine, moi qui croyais que tu voulais de moi…

Takeru fit une moue boudeuse tout-en se relevant, puis croisant les bras, tourna le dos à son ami. Shinpei, craignant que le petit blond soit fâché, se releva puis le pris dans ses bras par derrière, lui parlant avec la voie d'un enfant.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché moi!

Takeru qui, à son tour était rouge pivoine, se dégagea pour aller dans la cuisine, changeant tout-de-suite de sujet.

-Noir, mauve, orange…. Je ne savais pas que rose était une couleur d'halloween? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Ha, ha, ha… tu sais quoi? Il y en a qui trouve qu'halloween c'est une fête qui sert à faire peur aux gens, mais moi je dis qu'halloween est une fête ou on s'amuse, qu'importe la couleur.

-Ok, ok, c'est bon je comprends!

POV Takeru

C'est assez! J'ai le goût de lui sauter dessus! Arggh… C'est de la torture!... Ouais, aussi il faut que je lui dise avant le party de ce soir ou si non…. Je ne veux même pas y penser…

_Flash-back_

_-Hé Yuji! Ça va?_

_-Ouaip! Je suis rentré de voyage là pis…._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, bonne fête! T'avais pas allumé ton cell alors je n'ai pas pu te le dire._

_-Ouaip!... parlant de fête, je compte me gâter pour halloween!_

_-Wow, Yuji! Tu comptes te gâter de sucreries?_

_-Ouaip! Et sais-tu qui est ma proie!_

_-Ano…. Je ne sais pas… pareil t'as sauté tous les gars de Tokyo alors c'est pas mal dur…_

_-Wow! On se calme, ok! Premièrement, il me reste la côté nord et est, deuxièmement, je pensais plutôt à un petit batteur châtain…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Non… Shinpei est à moi. Il faut juste que je trouve le moyen de l'avoir…. Mais ça ne va pas être de la tarte. Quoi? La vie n'est pas en rose…. Un peu. OK, le terme est mal choisi, en regardant Shinpei.

-Ano… Takeru? Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Non. Je te veux toi! Nan, je ne vais pas dire ça.

-Bof… non… (Je viens de trouver!) Mais je voudrais bien un câlin!

Il se raidit tout d'un coup, puis, redevint rouge pivoine. Et puisqu'il ne bougeait pas, je pris l'initiative de me diriger vers lui. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, lorsque je le pris doucement dans mes bras. Il me regardait avec des yeux perdus, absents…. Devrais-je? Trop tard. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, j'avais collé mes lèvres aux siennes. C'est une libération! Ses lèvres goûtent si bonnes…Par malheur, ce petit baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Il ne réagissait pas. J'avais peur, je n'ose même pas réagir. Soudain, il leva une de ses mains. Il tremblait, il avait peur lui aussi, va-t-il me gifler? Surprise! Il me prend la nuque pour venir recoller nos lèvres! Remplit de joie, je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès.

Fin POV Takeru

N'en demandant pas plus, Shinpei l'ouvrit sans hésiter, mais rougissant, pensant que c'était quand même le chanteur de son groupe et son meilleur ami… Ne voulant penser à nul autre qu'au moment présent, le petit décoloré (parce qu'il est petit lui aussi ^_^) finit par l'entraîner dans la chambre et d'enlever leur chandail sans la moindre gêne (Ah qu'il est pervers notre petit Takeru!).

-Hum…. Takeru?

-Oui mon ange?

-C'est que je ne sais pas si….

-Attend! Tu n'aimes pas ça? Dit-il les yeux exorbités. (Ha! Si vous ne saviez pas à quoi ça ressemble, c'est ça! O_O)

-Argh! Tais-toi et embrasse-moi! (Attends, attends! C'est Shinpei qui a dit ça?)

Le petit batteur prit sauvagement les lèvres du blond pour un baiser au-delà du stade fougueux. Leurs langues se caressaient mutuellement et s'aventurait de temps en temps sur leurs cous. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, s'embrassant longuement. Pendant ce temps, mis à part leurs boxers, les vêtements des deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà retrouvés le sol. Embarqué sur Shinpei, Takeru dévia ses baisers sur son cou, la peau de son petit batteur était si chaude et douce qu'il ne put résister à la tentation de poursuivre son voyage, comment résister?

Encouragé par les gémissements de son amant, il migra vers les deux boutons de roses qui étaient fièrement dressés et les suçota, les mordillas, les taquina jusqu'à faire pousser de véritables râles de plaisir à son amant. Sa langue dévia ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'une barrière de tissu l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

-Aaah!

Takeru retira doucement le dernier vêtement de son amant ainsi que le sien, laissant apparaître leurs virilités dressées. Shinpei devint rouge pivoine. Le blond souffla sur celle de son amant et remonta vers son cou pour y déposer des baisers, bien décidé à le torturer…

-Viittee!...

Ne pouvant résister à la vue d'une telle sucrerie, le blond descendit doucement pour prendre le brun en pleine bouche. Takeru entama de longs vas-et-viens sur le sexe son amant, suivit de gémissements de plus en plus fort. « Humm… Takeru…» Le blond accéléra de plus en plus ses mouvements, cambrant Shinpei dans une expression de plaisir intense. Celui-ci finit par se déverser dans la bouche de son amant, poussant un râle de satisfaction. Ce dernier avala sans un minime dégoût. En voyant les joues rougies de don petit brun, il ne put réprimer un éclat de rire avant de reprendre leur élan dans un baiser passionné. À bout de souffle, les deux hommes se fixèrent d'un regard avide de plaisir, avant de reprendre leurs multiples baisers. C'est alors que notre petit blond décida de préparer son jeune amant, mais, craignant qu'il ne réagisse mal, il eut un certain malaise. Il s'approcha de son oreille puis dit d'une voie douce presque sensuelle :

-T'en a envie?

Pour toute réponse, Shinpei lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres, presque timidement, puis rougit ENCORE une fois, lui décrochant un petit sourire. Content de sa réponse, Takeru donna ses doigts à son amant, qui s'amusa à les suçoter comme des friandises. Une fois assez humide, il retira ses doigts et en glissa un premier qui fit grimacer Shinpei. Il en inséra un deuxième puis un troisième qui ne laissa pas indifférent notre petit batteur. Il bougea lentement ses doigts pour bien le préparer. Puis, il les remplaça par sa virilité gonflée. Shinpei se crispa en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Le blond commença de très lents vas-et-viens pour laisser son amour s'habituer à sa présence. Très vite, la douleur fut remplacée par le plaisir, les vas-et-viens devenaient de plus en plus rapides, les gémissements de plus en plus fort. Takeru finit par se déverser au plus profond de son amant avant de se retirer. Tous les deux épuisés, le blond caressa la joue du brun avec le revers de sa main, à bout de souffle.

Pour Takeru, tout était en fin fini, il avait possédé Shinpei! La vie était peut-être en rose pour lui… ou… devrai-je dire… ROSE BONBON!

Alors? Vous l'avez trouvez comment? Elle a de bonnes idées ma sœur non? Moi je trouve qu'elle réussit très bien ses fics!

Alors?

Reviews, please?


End file.
